Bloody Bites
by Mr. Ochinchin Head
Summary: Vampires are consider common in societies but not that it was welcome. What need to done when the vampire are much stronger than human? Change them to human of course! And the jobs lays on our own favourite dark red head. Much intend Vampire!GoMxVampire Hunter!Kagami


Title: Bloody Bites

By: MattieMicBrownWilliams

Summary: Vampires are consider common in societies but not that it was welcome. What need to done when the vampire are much stronger than human? Change them to human of course! And the jobs lays on our own favourite dark red head

Pairing: Intend GoMxKagami

Rating: T

Genre: Humour, Drama

Disclaimer: No...Never...

Warnings: UnBetaed, Mention of Blood

* * *

"Why is it only me who was suppose to search for food? It's your turn they said. Yeah right, and this whole time it was only my turn." Kise stomp his feet. Arms crossed and pouting like some dehydrated fish. His silent ranting stop mid-way when a delicious sweet scent lingers on air. Kise sniffs the air, his mouth starts to watered slightly. His golden eyes closed softly as he devour the scent before it snapped open and revealing a sharp and dangerous crimson slit eyes. The eyes slit darkly as he lick his lips and a pair of sharp fangs. 'Ah, the smells of a sweet virgin lady.'

Straightening himself to seduce the said lady to her doom, he walks his way toward the alluring fragrance. His steps were soundless. Instead of a virgin lady, he met upon a sight of sturdy and tall duo colour haired man. The changed golden orbs widen in pure shock. It was because, males usually posses a bitter and slightly foul scent but this is pure bliss.

The pale vampire unconsciously licks his lips. His eyes change back to slit and once again blackened with hunger. Without hesitate, he sneak behind his defenceless prey. Kise covers the man's mot with his hand causing him to struggle in surprise. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he pinched a certain spot on the pale neck and the man fact knock out. Seduced –yet again – by the scent, Kise lap the neck before bite it.

Upon the metallic crimson liquid met his tongue, the blonde's mind stop working as if it had gone a few pieces. He continues to suck hungrily. A moment past before he realize he had gulped down a few ounces than he was suppose to. Distancing himself a bit, he licks the remaining blood that had smear on the corner of his lips. Shuddering visibly at the ridiculously delicious liquid, he carried the taller and bigger male bridal-style using his inhuman strength and dart away in a blink of time.

* * *

The other vampires in the huge mansion hall stare at Kuroko Tetsuya, who was sniffing the air with his over-sensitive nose. His expression strangely dreamy since he usually wore a stoic face. "Did you smelt Ryota, Tetsuya?" A bright red head asked. A slight amusement set on his face.

The pale vampire look down at them slowly,"Yes, and he bringing us dinner."

* * *

At the same time, the big elegant wooden door slammed open. Instantly the young man's scent engulfs the entire mansion. The scent was to strong and alluring that even woken up a dark skinned vampire from his slumber. Murasakibara, the purple head look up from his tasteless snacks, "Food?"

"It's a male..." Midorima said, pushing up his glasses. He licked his lips, they realize. Murasakibara take a deep breath, inhaling the male's scent, "...And really delicious too."

Akashi rubs his chin, eyes observing the unconscious dark red head. "That's rare. Consider that it's a male. Ryouta, how did it taste like?" Kise flinch when every eye darted to him. He scratch behind his head, "Er, I almost lost my... control...hehe..." That somehow surprises them.

Kuroko, who was kneeling beside the man, spoke up, "He had split eyebrows. But I think its make him more... attractive..." Despite him stoic face, they could hear his gulping. He notice what is on their mind and turn to them, "It is that obvious?" Avoiding eyes contact, they mutter agreements. Though it is not Kuroko to be blame, the man just smell so goddamn delicious!

"Are we going to bring him to the feeding room now?"

"Yes of course, about time. Daiki, carry him." The dark skin vampire obeys.

* * *

Akashi took a sniff as he close the distance from the pale neck. He can smell the sweet taste of strawberries and somehow cinnamon and taste that he couldn't put his tongue on (it's a pun guys, it's a pun), he wonder how the life-giving liquid would taste like. The skin tore easily as his sharp fangs cut through it. Without hesitating he slurps down the blood.

"Uh, guys... Isn't it too long..." Kise spoke up, glancing down at his watch. Yea, it's definitely too long. "Shouldn't we stop him?"

"Akashi-kun?" The teal haired vampire calls for him. Worried shadow his expression when his calls were ignored. Panics attack them when their prey lost his redness on his skins and the squirming in obvious pain. "AKASHI-KUN!" Midorima dart forward and pull the vampire away. Drops of blood scatters on the bed sheet and floor and his mouth messy with the fresh blood. The scent of the blood alone makes the whole vampires in the room overwhelm with hunger but still under control.

Akashi's breath was harsh and rapid. His crimson eyes were wide with shocked. Midorima slowly release him when he senses that Akashi had got his compose back. Bangs overshadow his eyes, his body tremble almost noticeable. "I-I'm sorry... I need to go..." He immediately rushed out of the room.

The other's eyes followed him, questions and curiosity filled their mind. "I fear for my control..." Murasakibara murmur quietly.

"So, who's next? We need at least two people so the other can stop them from over-limit."

Kise yawned widely. "Nah, I'll past, I drunk his blood before. Huh... I wonder why I feel so tired..." He walks out of the room, eyes heavy.

* * *

Kise stir in his sleep at the sunlight shun all over him. The playful chirps from the birds disturb him slightly, but he still didn't budge from his deep slumber. But then, the aromas from cooked fried rice- wait what?!

Sunlight? Bird chips? Fried rice?

They never allow sunlight to pass their mansion! Birds never came to their gloomy mansion! And vampires totally can't smell any things other than living creatures scent!

He rose from the sheet he had lain on, it's a futon, he realizes. Kise turn around and was surprise when he saw that all his fellow vampires were in the same room. The room itself was not really too small or too big. It was covered by light green paint, creating a calm atmosphere. "Where am I?"

He gently shake Murasakibara beside him, "Murasaki-chii, wake up! Murasaki-chii!" The shakes become harsher, he only stops when the purplenette ground loudly and rose up. "Ugh, what is it?" He then looks around. "Where are we?"

"Exactly! That's why I woke you up!"

Murasakibara looks confuse but then sniff the air. "I smell... food..." Kise raises his eyebrow, "Blood?"

"No. Real food..."

"Yeah, me too..."

For a vampire to smell other things aside from the bloods and human scent are really weird.

"Kise-chin, what's that, around your neck."

"Huh?" Kise bring his fingers around his neck and felt something glasses. "What is this?"

It's a tear drop-shaped crystal. The size was slightly smaller than a grown man's thumbs. There's strange water and a glowing yellow light inside of it. And the necklace string was made from solid silver.

Kise tug it harshly but the necklace didn't pay off. "That's weird. I can't get rid of it." He tug it a couple of time more.

"Murasaki-chii, you have one too." He points at the same necklace. Only this time, it's a purple colour light. Murasakibara then place his big hand on his chest. His eyes were widen in shock. "What's wrong Murasaki-chii?"

"It's beating! My heart is beating!"

"W-What?! How could that be possible-!" When Kise touch his chest, he could feel the rapid but calm beating of his heart. Not that vampire's hearts don't beat, it did but in every three minutes, but this time it was more... humane.

Panic, happiness, excitement and curiosity bundle up together making a new emotion hat Kise himself couldn't explain. Murasakibara hold Kise's shoulders, calming him."Kise-chin, I know you are excited but please do calm down."

They woke the other after Kise had finally calmed himself down. Soon they realize, one of them is missing.

"Where's Kuroko?"

* * *

"K-Kuroko, what are you doing there?!"

Is what they blurted out upon seeing Kuroko. He was sitting on the dining table's chair; in front of him is a plate of delicious looking fried rice. A cup of warm tea on his left side.

"Oh, you guys already woke? Please, have a sit." The man in apron greets them. Wait... isn't that their victim last night? What the hell just happened?

"Guys, please close your jaw." Kuroko calmly pointed out. Though his attention still on his fried rice. They slowly steps toward the table and sit down. Eyes were cautiously weary. They jolted when plates were placed in front of them by the dark red head. He then fill the plates with the same fried rice.

The fried rice had a nice colours and variety of vegetables cuts and eggs. The shrimp were big and juicy. Steams coming out, showing that the food was just coming out of a pan. They shallow down their saliva when the aroma come knocking on their sense. But even so, they were still weary.

"Come on. What are you waiting for? Eat up." The man encourages them. "Don't worry. I don't put any poison in it." That's not convincing. If anything it's just made them more nervous. They then look at Kuroko as he nod, continuously stuffing the food in his mouth.

Gingerly they reach out for the spoon and scooped a small quantity, trembling slightly as they open their mouth and stuff spoonful of fried rice them self.

The man huff in satisfaction when they start to dig in. "Kagami-kun, more please." Kuroko handed his empty plate. "Are you serious Kuroko? This is you forth, right? I suppose that since you hadn't eaten human food since 50 years ago right?" He said while grinning. Giving back the now mountain-filled plate. Kuroko just nod.

* * *

The rainbow heads sans Kuroko froze on their place.

"You're a vampire hunter?!"

"Well yeah. If you want to call it like that..."

"B-But, why didn't you killed us? And we don't see any daggers or swords or anything of those sorts. And how the hell did you carried all of us here to your apartment!?"

Kagami bring his hands up to his chest. "Wow wow, one by one, kids. Okay first of all, I don't kill you guys because I don't need to. Seconds, you don't see any weapons because I don't need it and lastly, I've got my team."

The vampires of better ex-vampires' face clearly said 'that's bullshits'. Kagami laugh at that.

"Well, I only need this." He brings out the same crystal necklace and two carafes of waters.

"Necklace and waters?"

He chuckle lowly, "It's just not an ordinary necklace. I soak it in holy water for seven days. You see this liquid in the crystal? It's holy water. The glowing light you see in your necklace is your vampires' heritage or soul or whatever you want to called it. I've spell the crystal so it could suck out your vampires half and trapped it in the holy water. And the result is here, you're a human now."

They all look convince. Aomine tug on his necklace harshly. "But, why can't we remove it? It's kind of annoying."

"That's because I'm the only one who can remove it. Try anything, it wouldn't budge. I'm afraid it would be you head that budge instead.

Most of them look horrified. "And the carafes?"

"It's a sleeping potion special made for vampires." He grins. Well that's explaining everything. Akashi seems too thought on something. His eyes sharp as he looks at Kagami.

"Why didn't you kill us? We're a danger for human being, right?" His eyes bore into the hunter's soul.

Kagami startled for a moment before covering his eyes with his bangs. Everything quiet down around him. "I came from a vampire hunter's family. A brutal one, I might add. I've seen everything they had done to vampires. Slay, beheaded, torture and every other bloody thing."

"One day, my parents had captured both female vampire and her son. She's a turned vampire who mated with her turner. Having pity on them, I've always sneak some animals blood for them in the dark prison. Me and her son, barely reach three, are quite close and he had looked upon me as brother-figure. I dare said that I felt much more accepted and warmth then with my own family."

" A few weeks had pasted and I thought they had forgotten about them so I planned for their escape. The plan would work if not for them hugging me. My dad had caught the sight of us and beheaded her there and then. Her son also met the same fate because I was too foolish to just stand there, frozen in shock when the small head detach from its body."

"I fainted there and only woken up five days after. Still, the reminiscence of that time still stuck in my head, even now. And the real reason I didn't use any weapons because I'm having Aichmophomia, a phobia of sharp things. Except for my butcher knives in the kitchen." He ended his past story with a cheeky grin, but they knew better.

"Moreover, why would I kill it if I can change it, right?" He says. Eyes were sorrowful and not even looked at them. Kise decided to kill the depressing air. "So what are we going to do now?"

That seems to work when Kagami once again grin his blinding sunshine grins. "Oh yeah, about that..." He searches for something in his pocket and when he found it, he handed it for them to see. It's a card.

"All of them look confuse. "What is this?"

"Your students ID card of course. From today on, you're going to become one of Seirin Privet High school."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

A/N: I don't even know why this story takes so long to be done. Meh, whatever.

**REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED.**


End file.
